The Ten Truths of Life
by MissNata13
Summary: I was tagged!


****

I was tagged but I have NO idea who to tag back (and not to mention I only have a limited amount of friends on this...) So, I'll bed the rules (because I don't want to tag someone who has already been tagged).

Alyssa4music4life, It is written, and DazzledFrequently , you are TAGGED!

Rules:**_Write ten, short drabbles, inspired by the following words (cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable) in the point of view of any Camp Rock character you want. Also, give them some sort of love interest, or friend that they can base their thoughts around. Post the story with the title of "Ten Truths of Life" with the rules as your A/N. Tag five people. And that's it!_**

**It's a bit rough and please, sorry for any mistakes.**

**ENJOY!**

---

The Ten Truths of Life

---

I knew what I felt and it's heartbreaking. I watch Shane as he gently smiled at me just before he ran on to the stage to greet the thousands of fans waiting for him. It's hard to swallow but Shane and I aren't together anymore. We both knew it wasn't exactly what we expected. I expected to be ridiculously in love with Shane that when he first held my hand, I felt nothing. I convinced myself that all I needed was time for my feelings to grow. When Shane sang to me I felt nothing inside me stir. It felt like I was watching him on tv. There was absolutly no conenction. And when Shane gathered the courage to kiss me, he finally found out what I've been trying to avoid. A huge disappointment.

And why would a disappointment be heartbreaking?

I was expecting to fall in love with Shane but all I know now is that I know nothing about _ever afters_. I flickered my gaze over to the other members of Connect Three and saw a pair of eyes that looked like mine. Disappointed. I threw a weak smile at Nate who quickly looked away. He almost lost the beat of his drums but regained it back. I wonder what could cause Nate to be as down in the dumps as I was...

---

__

I didn't want to seem enthusiastic to see Shane and Mitchie split. I heard from them before that they just didn't see themselves together. I imagined them as two puzzle pieces that corresponded but, for some reason, they don't exactly fit. I walked off the stage, waving to the fans as a million lights flickered, capturing their last images of us. I was handed a towel the moment I was backstage. I was surrounded by four people what were unhooking the microphone off me. I looked over to Mitchie who was hanging by Shane lightly chatting with him.

I didn't get her. Just a couple of minutes ago she looked...devasted? I'm not sure how she looked but it wasn't happy that's for sure. I don't unerstand why she would continue taking to Shane if she didn't just go through a break up.

Sure she might want him as a friend but wouldn't things be awkward?

I don't know.

There isn't much to say but that I'm confused.

---

After I got over my disappointment (which wasn't hard to do when Shane was really rocking out out there), I realized Shane and I did have a connection but it wasn't in the way I wished it would. Although Shane and I weren't together anymore I still loved to talk to him. Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean we couldn't be friends. What I liked about Shane the most is that I could trust him with my life and I knew he wouldn't dare try to ruin it intensionally.

Shane leaned on the wall with his eyes half open.

"Tired?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm just resting my eyes for a bit...speaking of which, I needed to go change to get on the bus. Promise you'll stay up and help me with some vocals?"

"I promise, I'm just having trouble accepting that you might actually stay up." I grinned.

Shane scoffed, "Trust me."

---

__

I tossed and turned in my bed. I tried to drown out the giggles and snorts that came from the front of the bus but it was helpless. Jason snored in the bunk above me. Caitlyn was busy creating a new track for Mitchie's new song for her album.

"Shane, use your throat more. Girls love that."

"I have no idea how to do it."

"Liar."

"I'm serious!"

More giggles.

I crawled out of my bed and snuck over to take a look at these fools. Shane sang a note and then cracked it with a throaty sound. Mitchie shoved a pillow to her face to keep her laugh muffled.

"Don't laugh! I'm trying!"

"That was horrible!"

I frowned. There was something different about that...an innocent vibe that hung in the air. Something inside me calmed down and I left back to my bunk. There isn't much to worry about when the sight of two friends are having fun.

---

My next stop was a wonderful music video for Connect Three's new song _Tonight. _Much to Caitlyn's and my surprise the boy's picked us to be a part of the video. It was a small break from tour but it was still work. I was playing the love interest of all three boys. I can't imagine what some thier fans are going to think of this... Anyways, Caitlyn would be my ultimate side-kick as they filmed me arguing with the boys.

Acting mad at Jason wasn't hard. All I had to do is imagine that he broke my guitar for birdhouse wood and all hell broke lose.

Shane was harder than I thought. Every take I tried to keep a serious face as he yelled out something random. I always ended up laughing.

Nate was a challenge because I've never really been mad at Nate before. I hope that scene turned out well...

Like every Connect Three song, there is a happy ending so every situation ended...well happy. Jason and I hugged out our differences. Shane and I held hands. I was just having trouble trying to grasp what the director wanted from me.

"What?"

"A kiss?" He said again.

Nate coughed and his hand flew to his chest.

The director moved his hands wildly as he talked, "Give me Lust."

"Lust?" I repeated

"You know what lust is right?"

"Sure."

Nate cleared his throat, "Can we take a lunch break? I'm hungry."

A lusty kiss with Nate? Never. I don't think Nate has a lustful bone in his body.

---

__

"Nervous?" Shane smirked.

"No." I lied.

I couldn't help but to. Why was I the only one required to kiss Mitchie? Couldn't have Shane done that? I mean it would have been easier for Shane...he has actually done it before, kissing Mitchie that is...

"You sure? You practically ran out of there." Shane crossed his arms as I pilled on food to a plate at the food table.

"I was hungry." I lied again.

"Is there something you're hiding?"

"No."

"So you don't mind shoving Mitchie up against a wall and just using her to let out your sexual frustration?"

"I'm not frustrated." Lie.

"I heard it's going to be pretty lusty. Mitchie is dying to know how good of a kisser you are. From all the girls that cornered you after a show... she's heard a lot and she's expecting something special." Shane sighed out.

"Are you lying?" I asked, unable to believe anything Shane jsut said.

"Yes, but only because you've been lying to me."

---

"Sir, is it possible to tone the kiss down to something more...I don't know...innocent, like a high five or something?" I twisted my hands together right after Nate left. I don't think Nate was excited about this kiss. I think he was as tense as I was about it. I decided to take the reigns on this sucker so I decided to ask for a different route. Seriously, why is there a lusty kiss thrown in the middle of a hugs and hand holding?

"A high five?" The director questioned.

I shook my head, "Well not exactly a high five, don't you think it's a bit out of text throwing in a kiss like that? How about-"

"Are you trying to talk your way out of this?"

"Possibly."

Caitlyn threw her arms around me, "Don't listen to her, she's just cheating herself out."

"Cheating?" I said outraged.

"Yeah, _cheating, _this could open new doors for you. Like acting gigs." Caitlyn grinned, "So don't make yourself do something predictable. People like the unexpected."

The director sent a shining smile to Caitlyn, "Thanks."

Caitlyn winked, "No problem."

---

__

Shane scoffed, "Please, you're going to stand there and tell me that I should be the one kissing Mitchie?"

"Yes, and I find it hypocritcal that you're teasing me. I'm sure you would feel the same thing if they made you kiss her." I sigh, shoving another mint down my throat. It must have been the fifth one I've nervously eaten today. "You guys have way more chemistry and what do they do? Toss me in the mix so I can ruin it!"

Shane smirked at my ramblings. I had a feeling he could see right through me and read me like an open book. I was scared to kiss Mitchie because I didn't want to kiss her like that when I really liked her. I just know I would like kissing her. It's a pity that the only reason she'll ever kiss me back is because it's what's she getting paid to do.

"So you don't want to kiss Mitchie because you like her?" Shane questioned.

"Exactly...wait no!" I flustered.

Shane grinned, "Call me a monkey's uncle but I think you're the hypocrite."

---

Lunch was over and all I managed to do is reinforce the decision of this kiss. To them it was a perfect twist to the end. To me, it was _the end_ altogether. I didn't want to kiss Nate. Just thinking about it was givnig me chills and making me nervous to no end. What surprised me the most is that I wasn't scared to kiss in front of everybody with the spotlight on us. I was just scared to kiss Nate like that. Call me underexperienced but I have NEVER kissed a guy like that. What if Nate thought I was a horrible kisser? Would he tease me?

I felt this looming fear as the director calls us back to the filming area to discuss in great detail about this kiss. I gulped and look away from Nate's gaze. I'm sure he could tell as well I as I could that this was inevitable.

---

"ACTION!"

Nate rolled his eyes. I balled up my fist and held in some tears I managed to produced. Nate and I continued our invented dialogue which we made up in our last take. We were fighting over some turkey sandwich that Shane ate.

"I made it for you." I growled.

"Well you should have given it directly to me."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have let Shane get his big fat mouth on your sandwich."

I turned around, just like the director asked me to, and I walked away. I counted the seconds the felt like an eternity. I took a total of five steps before I felt Nate grab my hand. He cupped my face and I was frozen in my place. I could see out of the corner of my eye the camera man getting a close up. I closed my eyes wishing I could get this over with.

Nate had done his part. Now it's time to do mine.

I grabbed the back of Nate's head and sent it crashing down towards me. I'm not sure what happened after that. Between having his hand find the small of my back to scoot me closer to him and running my fingers through his hair something changed. I wasn't disappointed, not at all. I was, in fact, happy that the director forced us to do this kiss. I could seriously see those cartoon bird floating around my head.

"CUT!"

Nate let me go and I could see a slight blush creeping up his cheek. He was trying to hide a smile.

"That was interesting."  
"Was it?" I asked.

Nate bit his lip and nodded. Seeing someone in a new light can be different and possibly heartbreaking but not for me. See, all it took was one kiss to realize that there's a funny little feeling in me that most people call love.

---

****

No tomato's please!

REVIEW!


End file.
